


Dangan-Discord: Chaotic Refutations

by allixirr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Internet Friends, LGBTQ Character, Modern AU, Mostly Humour, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Ultimate Hunt, Work In Progress, chatfic, discord chatfic, everyone has their talents but its not official, honorifics are used, nearly everyone - Freeform, set in Japan, sorry - Freeform, there will be more tags added, they're all like, theyre just really good at [blank], v3 never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixirr/pseuds/allixirr
Summary: In an alternate universe, the class of ultimates in the 53rd season of Danganronpa are all strangers, living in the world where only the first two games of the Danganronpa series have ever been released, and nothing else. Oh, and a world where one Tsumugi Shirogane, self-proclaimed ultimate Danganronpa fangirl, is simply bored, and creates a Discord server, an invite that can only be found by solving a scavenger hunt of sorts: the Ultimate Hunt.Emotions, romance, and frenzied shenanigans ensue, as the V3 cast begin to get to know each other, and are thrown into a lifetime’s worth of chaos, courtesy of a certain few members, that they won’t forget.[It’s-it’s yet another chatfic in this accursed fandom. However! There will definitely be significantly more “actual” chapters than other chatfics, in a sense, because I’m not as cultured as some of the very talented people on here, and probably couldn’t even begin to accurately portray characters referencing pop culture stuff, such as memes or popular media. Each character will get as much attention as the next—at least, I will do my best to—and hopefully you enjoy!]
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Everyone, Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 37





	Dangan-Discord: Chaotic Refutations

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s another chatfic out of the hundreds in this tag. However, there will be significantly more chapters, rather than just pure dialogue, mostly because I’m an uncultured swine in comparison to some of the very talented chat-fic writers on here, and couldn’t even begin to accurately portray characters referencing various pop cultures. That being said, if there is an error in a reference that I have made, by all means correct me! In any case, I really hope that you enjoy reading about my silly V3 headcanons <3

Tsumugi Shirogane was bored. Nothing seemed to want to appear on the Danganronpa forum boards today, and if anything did, it was the incessant request for a second game in the series, or yet another repost of some poor artist’s work going uncredited. How terribly boring… Predictable. She could only hope that the spam from trolls and newbies could one day be eradicated by the mods, and replaced by the actual, good content that often went unnoticed amidst the sea of memes. Regardless, today just seemed to be one of those days where no one wanted--or rather,  _ could _ be online. Tsumugi knew that Danganronpa’s biggest demographic was high school students, and usually, on any normal day, she’d be spending her time chatting to new people and responding to comments under her own posts, but with exams coming up for them, she only received apologetic replies from her internet friends, most simply saying that they had to study. 

She supposed that it was a disadvantage for her, being home-schooled, that she could never adjust her schedule to match those of her friends. 

There was nothing she could do. She could turn to Tumblr—although the prospect of being faced with a hundred character sprites that had reused text posts photoshopped on top of them didn’t seem too appealing to her, as entertaining as they’d been the first few times she’d seen them. Perhaps those YouTubers had more theories? That didn’t seem exactly interesting at that moment either. Then… what could be done? 

In one final attempt to alleviate her boredom, she began scrolling through fan-fictions, hoping for a new one that she could maybe give all her attention to for the next few hours. The next few minutes were spent in dead silence, save for a few taps on her keyboard every now and then, and the incessant ticking of the clock mounted on her wall. This silence was suddenly interrupted however, when a loud ping came out of her headphones, shocking her as she jumped a little, although she didn’t mind too much if it meant that there was someone to talk to. Her newfound hope just as quickly turned into despair and disappointment as she realised that it was just some idiot that decided to ping everyone on an old Danganronpa Discord server that had died months ago, only being a source of entertainment for her for a few days. That, she could blame on the owner’s own lack of participation themselves in the conversation, and the sudden raid from trolls that came on the second day because of the invite being public. 

_ I could do  _ so _ much better than  _ them _ ,  _ thought Tsumugi sullenly. 

_ Hold on…  _

An idea began to form in her mind, as she rushed to open a Discord server. If she changed some things about the server… Made some precautions that ensured the survival of the server… yes… 

Nimble fingers typed away at the keyboard, excitement increasing with each moment. With everything set up, all she had to do was make a post about it on the forums. 

_ Maybe there was something that could be done on this dreary day.  _

* * *

Kaede Akamatsu wasn’t lonely. She had friends that she kept close, and made her happy. It wasn’t like she had hundreds of people that she knew and talked to on a daily basis or anything, 

To her, thinking anything like that just felt selfish. She had everything in the world, really, with tens of thousands of dollars put into her talent, enough money to let her live comfortably way past high school, and fame and recognition that garnered respect, even from adults that were usually cold to everyone else around her. She should be  _ happy _ and satisfied with what she has already. And yet, it still felt like… well, there was no need to really dwell on the matter. As long as she could keep up her grades, and as long as she felt  _ happy _ for the rest of school life, that was fine, right?

There was one thing aside from piano and friends that did make her happy, though. An indie, visual novel, detective game that had overwhelmingly positive reviews from those who had played it, a game that was unexpectedly enjoyable, and a game that resulted in many nights of skipped piano practice, opting instead to spend hours in front of a computer, clicking to get the next part of the story.  _ Danganronpa _ . 

It was strange for someone like Kaede to enjoy a game such as that. Unheard of. The thought of even enjoying a game like that would make anyone uneasy. It was a game about students being killed, for crying out loud. And yet, she still had a strange, almost morbid fascination with it…

It didn’t matter though. She was still the same Kaede as she had been before she’d played, and she enjoyed the game for its characters anyway, absolutely not for the  _ idea _ of killing. Just thinking about it sent her brain into a panic. All she really was now was still the same piano freak that had at least forty pieces memorised by heart, with plenty of awards that she would eternally be grateful for. The only thing that had changed was that she had a new love for visual novels, on top of the cast of characters and the fandom that came along with  _ Danganronpa _ . 

Kaede played the game a year ago, around the time it had been released. She still loved it just as much as she had then, and often found herself scrolling through the different forums and commenting every now and then her thoughts on sequels, fanart, and the such. Hell, she even posted a piano cover of the anime adaptation opening just for fun. That had certainly gotten her a little attention in the fandom. 

You could only get to know the friends you had for so long, until everyone started developing their own interests. And Kaede had an interest in Danganronpa that none of her friends did. That being said, it wasn’t long before she fell into the rabbit hole of internet friends who, too, could fangirl or fangirl with her over the colourful cast of characters. 

One of those people was named Tsumugi Shirogane. 

When the Discord server invitation came, Kaede didn’t hesitate to join. She’d always been an extrovert at heart anyway, and what better to do than to take the opportunity to make some more friends?

_ Welcome to Dangan-Discord, @ _ **_ThatOnePianoGirl_ ** _!  _

* * *

Rantaro Amami’s day couldn’t have been worse than it already was. For once in his life, he was stuck indoors, _studying_ , of all things, for an exam he didn’t even care about. _Economics was a fucking pain._ The window next to him gave him a view of the gardens outside, and below, he could see the gardener walking along and trimming the bushes to stay the same height, as was requested of him every day. He silently wished that he was down there, too, helping out.

Sighing, Rantaro chucked his pen down, running his fingers through his hair. The laptop with the digital textbook and the notebook on his desk lay forgotten as he picked up his phone. Staying inside just didn’t _do it_ for him, he had to be out there, doing _something_ , anything that would keep him interested for longer than an hour—

Then, as if someone had been listening to his thoughts, a knock was heard from his door before it swung open to reveal one of his sisters.

“Oh, hey, Matsubara-San, what’s up?” he said, recognising the girl walking into his room.

“Rantaro! I told you it was alright to just refer to me by my first name…” pouted the girl, stopping in her tracks. “Just because we’re not _directly_ related doesn’t mean I don’t consider you my brother. You’re still as much a family to me as everyone else is.”

Of course, he knew that everyone else referred to his various other step-sisters.

“Alright, Kazue it is then,” he laughed casually. “So, did you need anything?”

“Yeah, actually,” Kazue replied, scrolling through her phone and walking towards Rantaro. “There’s this whole treasure hunt thing trending along with the Danganronpa hashtag, I thought you might be interested, since you like that game or whatever.”

“Hm?” Rantaro raised his eyebrows, interest piqued. “Treasure hunt? That sounds fun.”

“Yeah,” resumed Kazue. “It’s more internet based, so not really an _actual_ treasure hunt, but apparently, you act as a detective, just like in the actual game, and solve a mystery, and the prize is like, a discord server you get access to. Kinda lame prize I reckon.”

“Mm, I suppose. Wouldn’t hurt to try though,” he said, considering his options as he rested his chin in his hand.

“Well, do what you will with that, Amari’s gonna start crying again if I don’t play dollhouse with her, so I gotta go,” Kazue said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll send you the link if you’re interested… and done! Alright, see you then.”

With that, she left the room, and Rantaro looked down at his phone to see a blinking notification. 

**From: Matsubara Kazue: https://danganronpafor...ers/TsuCosplay/post-02992/** **THE ULTIMATE HUNT: DANGANRONPA DETECTIVE GAME** _: Hi, it’s Tsu here! I’ve prepared a…_ [Read More]

Swiping across the notification, Rantaro started reading the post, the thoughts of boredom being completely wiped from his mind as he opened the post on his computer, getting ready to tackle the first puzzle.

_It isn’t exactly something you would do outdoors, but it’s definitely a hell of a lot more interesting than economics._

* * *

Gonta Gokuhara wasn’t the best with technology. Even he knew that. The laptop he was using to type was tiny in comparison to his looming figure, and his hands shook even as the words appeared on the document he was typing on, the fear of crushing yet another laptop that month kept his eyes glued to the keyboard. It was slow progress, sure, but it at least got some of the information down. Well, if he did break the laptop, his family would just get him another. His family would get him anything, if it meant that he was studying like “a proper gentleman” and not a “disgrace to society”, as he recalled his family saying. He didn’t really know what that meant, but he knew at least that if he wanted to be accepted by his family, he had to become a proper gentleman. In any case, the position he sat in, cross legged with the laptop in question sitting in his lap didn’t really do his back any favours. 

It didn’t take long for Gonta to sigh and sit the laptop on the bed to his side, giving up on the paper altogether. It was hard enough that it had to be entirely in Japanese—he could barely understand the language, and those weird people at the school expected him to write an essay on his findings? He wasn’t great at the whole communication thing either, so how on earth could he even say no? 

Gonta had already accepted a long time ago that taking care of bugs and categorising new species was all that he was good for. If there was a subject that he could go on for hours about, this was the only one. And if he knew anything, he knew that he had some skill in the subject. He even saved people with this skill! 

Maybe, if he hadn’t gotten lost that day, he’d be more accepted in society, and maybe people would listen to him. He didn’t really understand why they didn’t though—he was a human, just like them! Maybe, they didn’t like bugs? It was only natural, there wasn’t much he could do about that. He remembered one of the rules that he told himself he had to keep in mind if he wanted to become a gentleman: respecting people’s opinions. If he allowed himself to, he’d be happy to teach them how nice they were at any time. 

Gonta was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts about his entomology paper, however, when the sound of a bell rang from his laptop. Glancing up at it, he saw a notification from the only other page that he frequented, aside from websites filled with information about animals. 

“Dangan… Ronpa?” he wondered aloud, furrowing his eyebrows. “Did something happen?”

It didn’t make much sense to him at first, the words on page. He liked the game—he’d seen people online play it, and it did look like fun, and he especially liked the small creatures the pale, black-haired man owned in the second game. The thing that did catch his attention, however, was the image that was in the post that had gotten his attention.

It was hard to notice, with the black image on a black background, but there was some text on it, one that was virtually impossible to notice to the naked eye. However, with Gonta’s vision, it was a cinch. He could read the text quite easily, and noticed that it was a hyperlink, a website that had a strange name.

_Gonta may as well follow link! Maybe… maybe it lead to treasure?_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first four characters are done! Look forward to the next instalment of the series as the next four characters go about solving the Ultimate Hunt! 
> 
> Any comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, considering it's my first somewhat serious post on here...
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can expect an update for certain in the next two weeks, especially with the current situation outside... stay safe everyone!
> 
> (slight update so that was a fucking lie i cannot write for the life of me but i'll eventually get an update out)


End file.
